Angel Of Darkness
by 07Hearts
Summary: Razel Kurenai, a former sklave, has been serving as Chief of Staff Ayanami's Begleiter for three years. She could have taken a promotion and choose another position, yet she stays. Why? (Ayanami OneShot. 07-Ghost.)


Due to a special request, I have written an 07-Ghost ~ Ayanami OneShot with an OC. I hope it pleases you all. :)

* * *

Razel Kurenai walked down the hallways of Hohburg Fortress. It was ten 'til six in the morning. She had precisely that long to get to work.

As she passed by other soldiers, she heard their whispers. "It's her." "Don't you find her interesting? With that black hair, red eyes, and pale skin, she has a kind of frightening beauty." "Don't stare!" "She's a former sklave from Raggs, right?" "She's Chief of Staff Ayanami's personal Begleiter. If you touch or try to get close to her, Ayanami wont sit still."

Razel sighed and closed her eyes. She was used to all this. It was the same everyday.

Still, their gossip wasn't entirely wrong.

1-

She was indeed beautiful. With her long, silky, midnight black hair, and her deep, crimson eyes, and fair skin, it was undeniable that she was both pretty and other-worldly.

2-

She was also a former sklave from the Kingdom of Raggs. The mark on her back reminded her of it everyday.

She remembered the day it all happened.

Her mother was a maid in the castle, and she was with her that day, playing with the prince, whom, most presumed dead, but she was allowed to know due to the fact she was only two years older and they wanted him to have a playmate.

It all happened so fast, but she remembered the castle being attacked. The knights trying to get her and the prince to safety. How she, worried about her mother, strayed from them. The last she saw of her friend was him crying out to her as she ran back in.

The knights tried to stop her, but enemy soldiers prevented them.

She remembered her mother's body lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Dying.

She remembered her mother, with her last breath, telling her to get away. Being a small, scared child, she ran.

She remembered running until she collapsed in one of the gardens. And she remembered finding herself looking up into those amethyst eyes, shrouded by pale, silver hair. How they seemed to peer into her soul. And then finding herself being picked up and carried away by their wielder. And the bitter-sweet words he spoke as he handed her over to his subordinates: "Become strong, and then come find me."

She remembered being treated like an animal for years. Being locked up for days on end. Being forced to kill both the innocent and guilty. Being told that emotions were useless.

She remembered being told that someone had commissioned her acceptance into Barsburg Military Academy, however, the person never revealed their identity. How she was the top of her class at everything. How she was teased mercilessly for being a sklave. How all the females were jealous and hated her, and the males tried to woo her, and after being rejected, turned on her as well.

She remembered two years after attending, seeing that familiar mop of brown hair and green eyes amongst the first years. How she intended to approach him and telling her who she was, but after seeing the boy with blond hair and scar, decided that he was fine without her. Only ever talking to the prince when she occasionally ran into him and gave him advice on how to deal with the bullying. He didn't seem to remember anything, anyway. And that was for the best, for if his identity was revealed, he would be killed without mercy.

She remembered graduating with flying colors, and then being requested for the Black Hawks.

How Ayanami seemed to smirk with satisfaction as she showed up for her first day of work, fulfilling all her duties perfectly.

After three years of this, people tried to get her to take a promotion and move on, yet she was perfectly fine where she was, and decided to stay as Ayanami's Begleiter. Even though it seemed strange to other people, Ayanami never questioned her.

When she heard the prince, who was going under the name of Teito Klein, betrayed the military and attacked Ayanami, she grew worried and stressed as her loyalties were being tested: Her prince or Ayanami. She decided to protect one by working for the other.

3-

It's true. If you tried to harm or subdue her, Ayanami, being known for his protectiveness, especially of her, would strike without mercy. For she was more than just a Begleiter, they had a bond that was forged back in the Kingdom of Raggs. A bond that left no room for doubts and lies. One was hardly ever seen without the other, and if they were not, the other was never far behind.

Even though she learned who this man really was- Verloren's reincarnation, the second younger brother of the King of Raggs, Krowell, and the reason for all that had happened to her, she still stayed. When people asked her why, she was never able to give them a proper answer. For her, she was just doing what he told her long ago.

_"Become strong, and then come find me."_

Those were the words she followed and obeyed.

She arrived at Ayanami's office right on time. She knocked, and then after hearing the words 'come in,' entered.

Ayanami was sitting at his desk, looking through papers. He looked up at her as she shut the door.

Turning to face him, Razel bowed and said, "Good morning, Ayanami-sama."

"Razel." Was all the handsome man said in reply.

She walked further in and asked, "Would you like some tea?" She took his silence as a 'yes' and poured him a cup, he took it without complaint.

It was always like this. Talking only when a question was asked. Always keeping up a professional look.

Ayanami broke the silence with his usual deep, monotone voice. "What is my schedule today?"

Razel studied the clipboard she always had with her and answered, "You have a meeting with Miroku-sama at eight. Another meeting after lunch. And you were requested to visit the research labs at four. Other than that, only your usual duties."

"Very well. Then, Razel, you-"

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Major Hyuuga came bouncing in.

The two talking sighed. Razel never really knew how to deal with him.

Hyuuga began talking in his usual cheerful voice. "Ne, Aya-tan, Razel-chan! There's a job for us~"

Ayanami remained silent, letting his begleiter answer. "Job?"

"Yup! A Kor has gone on a rampage in a village nearby, and they want a member of the Black Hawks to lead a small platoon down to take care of it. So which of us is it gunna be, Aya-tan~?"

Before Ayanami could answer, Razel stated, "I'll go."

Ayanami's stare pierced her as he turned his eyes to her. She met them with conviction. "Everyone else has jobs to do today. Other than my usual duties, I'm free. If I were to go, it would only take a few hours and then I would be back."

He continued to stare. Razel was used to it. Whenever she would go on a mission alone, Ayanami's over-protective side would show because he claimed: "Whenever you're by yourself, troublesome things always happen."

Even though she was an expert fighter, being able to take on Kor and Warsfeil with ease, Razel admitted that trouble did seem to follow her, but she always managed to find a way out in the end.

Just when Hyuuga was going to open his big mouth again due to the uncomfortable silence, Ayanami spoke, "Very well. Go, finish up, and then come straight back to my side. Do you understand, Razel?"

Razel folded her left arm over her chest and bowed. "Yes, Ayanami-sama."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Razel stepped into the deserted village, the ten soldiers she was in charge of right behind her.

Turning to them, she ordered, "Spread out. We'll drive it to the center."

The soldiers saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" And then vanished.

Turned back to the many buildings, Razel walked forward, towards the center, all the while keeping an eye out for movement.

As she got further in, she heard the sound yells. Heading towards it, she noticed blood everywhere. On the ground, on the walls, everything.

And there it was, lingering over her comrades corpses with its wings of bone. It had taken the body of a middle-aged man.

Razel glared. She had wanted zero casualties. Even though she always kept and emotionless expression, she truly cared for those she worked with and wanted them all to be safe.

"You..." Was all she could say through gritted teeth, her voice dripping with venom.

The Kor turned to her and spoke, its vile voice sending chills down her spine. "Oh, are you my new prey?"

"Like hell!" She activated her zaiphon and sent a wave towards it. The Kor dodged at the last second and appeared behind her, attacking her.

She jumped out-of-the-way. It was fast. Just from the way he took down the men so easily and by its speed, this was no ordinary Kor.

She groaned. Trouble really was always following her.

Razel decided to end it quickly and let her power explode from her. Zaiphon began to flow around her, and looking to meet with the Kor's eyes, she released.

The buildings were blasted away, and the Kor lay on the ground, knocked out.

Sighing, she walked up to it and was going to perform the purification, but before she could, the Kor moved and stabbed her through her stomach with its hand.

Razel coughed up blood as it pulled its hand out. She fell to her knees. _'But... how...?' _was all she was able to think.

From the corner of her eye, she saw it about to deal the fatal blow, but right before it hit, the Kor stopped and backed down in fear.

She wondered why, that is, until it spoke. "V-Ver-..Verloren-sama...!"

Razel's eyes widened. _'Verloren? Could it be?'_ She followed the Kor's eyes and looked behind her.

And there, standing not to far off, was Ayanami. His eyes were cold and menacing, and they were looking directly at the Kor.

The last thing Razel remembered before falling unconscious was Ayanami walking to her side and, barely above a whisper, saying, "Honestly, I can never leave you alone, can I?" Before destroying the Kor, man and all, without mercy.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The first thing Razel noticed as she slowly awoke was the sound of a bird chirping.

She felt herself lying on something soft, and a gentle breeze on her face.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, flinching as the light hit them. Once she gained focus, she noticed someone sitting in a chair next to her.

Directing her attention to the person, she saw it was Ayanami. He was watching her carefully.

She stared a moment before noticing what she was doing, and then sat up quickly. She instantly regretted it as pain shot through her.

She managed to stop herself from falling back down, but she couldn't stop the pain from showing on her face.

Ayanami's smooth voice broke through to her. "Don't move around too much. I healed most of it, but I left it partially there so that you would learn your lesson about being reckless."

Razel hung her head, ashamed. "I'm sorry... I-"

She was cut off by him standing and placing a hand on her head. "Do not worry, it was my fault for not going with you. Even though you are strong, the fact that you are kind leaves an opening for your enemy. That is why I dislike you leaving my side. You leave yourself vulnerable with mercy. However, it is not a bad quality. It is because you are this way, that I am able to not reject such a light."

She looked up at him. "Ayanami-...sama?"

They stared into each others eyes. Ever since she had known him, Razel had never seen his eyes look so gentle.

Bending down, Ayanami placed his lips to her's. Her cheeks flared and her heart skipped a beat.

Ending the kiss and removing his hand from her head, Ayanami walked to the door leading out of the room.

Stopping in the door-way, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Rest for today. Konatsu will take care of your duties. Just make sure your well rested and well for our wedding tomorrow." And with that he left, shutting the door behind him.

Razel looked down at her hands, her face red. Her voice a mere whisper, she smiled to herself and said, "I almost forgot... I'm that person's fiancée..."

* * *

Phew! That took forever. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Let me know if you want me to make others, I'm open to requests that are within reason. :)


End file.
